The Fallen Children : Riku's Oblivion
by Sai-ryo Aura Feana
Summary: What does destiny have instore for him now? After running into a old foe, Riku finds himself in a bad situation... But, just who is that girl? Chapter 9 is finally up[WARNING:Blood, Gore, and Foul Langage in some chapters]
1. Prologue

**Sai:** This is a rewriten version. A little more adult and the rateing is higher... It's better written than the original post... A simester of English 2 can really teach you alot about 'past, present, and future' tense... I'll delete the original one after a few more weeks... This version is the final one... Hope ya like it... DISCLAIMER!

**Disclaimer Voice:** Alright... Jeez... sweatdrop Sai-ryo Aura Feana doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, the Final Fantasy Series, or any other anime or manga that appears in this fic... she only clam's her own characters, which appear later and that includes me unfortunately, and some of the names she uses! Now lawyers can't sue us for the shirts off our back, or rip our living flesh off of us. Don't you have more to say, Sai?

**Sai:** Hmmm? Oh! Careful, there's alot of very foul language, blood, gore, and some other stuff... Read at own risk... This is not a Yaoi story... I'll name the pairings later... Enjoy!

-

**Prologue **

A strange world where it's eternal night and a full moon hangs like a sun in the clear sky. A beach with black, silverish sand and dark coral form's eerie figures along the coast. Arches of black stone, loomed over the small beach and a large boulder lies in the center of the beach, over looking the calm ocean. Along the shore a bottle lays, a letter curled up neatly inside. The wave's splash gently around the glass as it shimmers in the dim light of the moon. The letter seems slightly aged, as if it has been there for years. The letter reads;

_**"I watch from afar...**_

_**Knowing I can never go back to the way things once were.**_

_**My dark past follows me like a shadow...**_

_**Never letting a day go by that doesn't remind me of my wrongful mistake.**_

_**So many years have past now...**_

_**Too many to remember...**_

_**Too painful to forget...**_

_**The shadows of Darkness continue to call to me even now,**_

_**But I still fight on in hope of seeing you two.**_

_**Many see me as a shadow...**_

_**A mere shell of who I once was...**_

_**A Non-Existent One...**_

_**A N.E.O. being of darkness...**_

_**A dark one sent to destroy,**_

_**But I'm not like that anymore.**_

_**I wander here and there searching for the things I wanted most...**_

_**But I now know all I ever really wanted,**_

_**Was all I lost to the Darkness as a result."**_

Riku Leonhart Loire

-

**Sai:** Not much to say... Please REVIEW and read the Chapter 1! Laterz!


	2. Chapter 01 : A Simple Shadow Of The Past

**Sai:** Short note... Tell me if you see any spelling or wrong words! Thanx! Disclaimer, your up!

**Disclaimer Voice:** Sai-ryo Aura Feana doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Series, or any other anime or manga that appears in this fic... she only clam's her own characters, which appear later and that include me unfortunately, and some of the names she uses! Now lawyers can't sue us for the shirts off our back, or rip our living flesh off of us. Happy?

**Sai:** Yep! Now read, please!

-

**Chapter 1 - A Simple Shadow Of The Past **

_m e m o r i e s . . ._

_a dream of a place I've never been..._

_your voice..._

_once with me in heart..._

_has now left me..._

_what is this place...?_

_who are you...?_

_what has happened...?_

_are they safe...?_

_why has this happened...?_

_Kairi..._

_is she safe now...?_

_Sora..._

_what happened to him...?_

_Is he still alive...?_

_Sora, Kairi, where are you going..._

_wait..._

_please don't leave me here alone guys..._

_you guys are my friends..._

_I'm sorry for what I did..._

_the Darkness..._

_the Heartless..._

_Ansem..._

_N.E.O.'s..._

_the voice..._

_a mere shell..._

_a shadow of your former self..._

_a non-existent one..._

_you can never return..._

I wake up staring at the ceiling, shaking with fear. I slowly sit up and look out the window. The sun hadn't risen yet and the neon light outside the window buzzed a low hum. I pulled off the deep blue blankets and sat on the edge of the bed. I wore black pants and the legs laid lightly over my feet as they hung. I rubbed my eyes and as I reopened them, a eerie yellow glow fell across the floor. A frown fell upon my face. I had always hoped that one morning I would awake to have everything back to normal, but that was foolish. As much as I had wished it to have all been a bad dream, I knew it was all true. My eyes were the only thing I needed in order to know.

They were no longer the light aqua sea blue of my innocent youth, but instead were a glowing golden yellow. Much to my despise, they were like the Heartless's eyes. I was shamed by them because every time their glow caught my attention, I was reminded of when I had thought darkness was my only comfort from the pain of life. When I choose it over the light, that man, Ansem, ended up possessing me and nearly killed Kairi and Sora. I could never forgive myself for being so stupid, but then again, my eyes, my being… Hell! My entire existence was my punishment. I got up and walked over to a chair. A coat, two shirts, a pair of gloves, and a strip of cloth, all black, lay folded neatly. I reached down and picked up my undershirt, the only white clothing I had. After I slipped it on, I put on my regular shirt and picked up my boots, which were also black. I sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on the knee high boots, making sure to tuck the long legs of my pants inside.

Outside, I could hear the soft sound of rain starting to fall. The sounds of the old hotel begun to fade as the rain fell harder, gently hitting the window with a light tap. I got up and sat on the sill of the window. I listened to the soft song being played by the water. A rush of calm happiness fell over me. I couldn't remember any other time during these long years that I had felt this way. It seemed all my anger, sadness, and grief just disappeared. I watched the rain as it danced down the glass. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. This feeling was comforting to my soul, which I thought would never be able to feel this way again. I opened my eyes, which seemed more at ease, and for the first time in years, I smiled... really meaning it, deep down inside.

-

**Sai:** Next chapter will be up soon! Please review!


	3. Chapter 02 : Just A Dream?

**Sai: **Next chapter is here! Enjoy! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer Voice:** Sai-ryo Aura Feana doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Series, or any other anime or manga that appears in this fic... she only clam's her own characters, which appear later and include me unfortunately, and some of the names she uses! Now lawyers can't sue us for the shirts off our back, or rip our living flesh off of us.

-

**Chapter 2 - Just A Dream? **

I sat there for at least a hour. I wanted that moment to last, but I knew I had to get going. There was still so much for me to make right. I watched a few lights come on in the other buildings of this small city. I knew it would be another hour before the sun would rise, when suddenly all my energy vanished. Without knowing it, I fell into the world of slumber.

"_A sound... it sounds familiar, but where... where have I heard it? It sounds like... like the ocean..._" I opened my eyes as the bright sun flashed before me. I blocked the sun with my hand as I sat up. The wood of the pier creaked as I moved. I was dressed in my old outfit of dark blue pants, black gloves, colorful shoes, and yellow shirt. A seagull cried out as it passed over me. I follow it with my eyes as it flew off. It was then I saw her. All I could do was stare in disbelief. The girl stood only a few feet from me looking out at the calm sea. Her deep purplish-red hair flowed, as her skirt rustled in the salty breeze. I knew her from the first glance, though her hair had grown longer, but I still couldn't believe it. Her name raced through my head as I stood there. I caught myself from the daze and tried calling to her, "_Kairi... Kairi, it's me! Can't you hear me! Kairi!_" but my voice fell on deaf ears.

I decided to walk in front of her, when suddenly her view went from the sea to a rather large meteor falling from the sky. She ran to the shoreline, and folded her hands behind her as she arrived. I was running to her side, when everything began to change. First, it was the sky I took note in. It grew dark as if it was already the middle of the night. As I turned my attention once again to Kairi, I grew worried. The beach around her was vanishing at a fast rate, and just when I was about to grab her shoulder, was it then, that she too, vanished. I stumbled from not having her solid form to hold. "_Why? What's going on! What was all that!_" I looked up to see I was on a tan path cut through what seemed to be endless fields of healthy green grass. The grass grew almost to my waist as I stood up. I could hear someone shuffling their feet behind me as I turned around.

Shock over took me, as I saw who it was. No more that ten feet from me, was where he stood. His back to me, staring upward at the stars as he swayed from side to side. Ahead of him, the tan path divided into three other pathways. Each looking as if it went on forever. I tried speaking to him, "_Sora... Is that really you? Or am I dreaming again... Sora? Answer me! Please... I have to know! Sora..._" but again, it seemed to go as it did with Kairi. Sadness began to fill my heart. Maybe the reason they didn't answer, was because they haven't forgiven me. Maybe they never want me with them again, because of all the pain and sorrow I gave them. I fell to my knees; my arms were the only things holding me up from the ground. I closed my eye's wishing to die, to just fade from existence.

"**_Riku? Is that you!_**" His voice sounded distant, but it was his. I look up to see him turned around, looking right at me. His light sky blue eye's filled with joy upon seeing me. He started toward me as I got to my feet, his face filled with happiness. He was just inches from reaching me when his face changed into a face I had only seen once before. A strange blue aura surrounded me as Sora passed right through me. A sudden pain swelled inside me as I fell to the ground. "**_Riku! What's happening to you!_**" His voice was full of fear, and seemed to grow more distant by the second. I tried to stand, but couldn't move more than a few inches before the pain caused me to collapse again. "**_Riku! Why! Why are you fading!_**" It was the last I heard of his voice. "_So...ra..._" I barley got out before all went dark.

"_Sora... Kairi... Why is this happening?_" I found myself free of the pain, but in a new world. As I got up, I saw all that surrounded me was darkness. Fear creep into me as I thought I was back at that place where it had all started years ago. It was when I started to move forward that I heard it. "**_Riku..._**" A chill, colder than death, fell over me as I heard the footsteps. Calm, but filled with a strong power, they grew closer to me. I was paralyzed with fear, not wanting to turn around to face what I was fearing I would face. I wished it to be someone else, other than what I thought, but when the voice came again... I knew deep down it was Him.

-

**Sai:** Hehehe... Changed it a little from the original! Other part's have changed also... Review and look out for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 03 : Waitress Alica

**Sai:** Next chapters here! I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter! Hey, Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer Voice:** What? Oh! Sai-ryo Aura Feana doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Series, or any other anime or manga that appears in this fic... she only clam's her own characters, which appear later and that includes me unfortunately, and some of the names she uses! Now lawyers can't sue us for the shirts off our back, or rip our living flesh off of us.

-

**Chapter 3 - Waitress Alica **

"**_Riku... I've found you again at last..._**"

"_Ansem!_" I jolted forward in fright to find myself back in the hotel. I was soaked in a cold sweat and breathing hard. I leaned back again and laid my left arm across the top of my forehead. "_It was just a dream._" I turned my head and looked out the window. The sun would have met my eyes as it peeked over the roofs of the buildings, but the grey rain clouds were blocking it from view. In the back of my mind the dream continued to eat at me. Why after all these years, did I suddenly have a dream of a place I've never been, let alone, Kairi and Sora looked older! When had I last had a dream such as that?

I got off the sill and walked back over to the chair where two swords were placed leaning on the wall. I picked up my black belt from the chair and put it on and hooked on the swords, one on each side. My Soul Eater Blade, my first real weapon was on my right. I always used it first in battle, so it was near the breaking point. My other sword was my most powerful, the Oblivion Keyblade. I don't remember exactly when it came into my possession, but it had saved me more than once in battle. I have found myself sometimes wondering if this was the Keyblade Sora used, was it Mickey's, or maybe it was a completely different one.

I picked up my coat, and put it on over the two weapons, so people wouldn't be frightened. Weapons weren't too common in this town. My coat was black with two draw strings and a silver neck chain. It had a hood, but I rarely put it up. I zipped the coat down to the waist; I usually left the rest open. I then slipped on my gloves, and lastly put on my blindfold. As I tightened it on around my eyes, I remembered the people who I had meet in my travels, that thought I was blind. They would ask if I 'needed help', or if I was even 'blind'. Question's I was sure were going to drive me mad one day. Though it was odd that even with the blindfold, I could still see everything. A clock somewhere downstairs, chimed that 7 o'clock had arrived upon this sleepy town. I left the room and headed down to pay for the night's stay. My swords clanged a little as I came down the stairs, but the hotel owner didn't seem to care. I gave him the 50 Gil and headed outside.

As I came out, I could hear the sounds of a waking city. Merchants and store owners slowly set up their stalls and put up 'open' signs. Women came out of the houses to buy the day's supplies, while the children clutched their mother's dresses tightly, fearing to lose their hold on safety. Despite the rain, which was still falling, people continued to come out into the market street. As I passed some of the women and stores, many stared at me with fear and curiosity. I was use to the stares, and the young children, who had the nerve, asking if I was old because of my silverish white hair, which had now grown to about my shoulder blades length. The one reason people feared me, was not only because of how I looked, but mainly because I was an outsider from a world other than their own. I continued to get stares as I soon came to a tavern.

I brushed off the droplets of water from my coat, and shook my hair which was lightly damp from the fine mist of water that was now falling from the heavens. I walked over to an empty table and took off the coat, laying it on the extra chair at the table. My swords clanged together as I sat down, putting my feet on the table, making the men at the other tables seem nerves to look at me. I stretched a little, and gave a quiet sigh. I stared at the menu, seeing if they had anything close to edible. The one thing you never forget is the taste of a meal from your own world. In all the worlds I've traveled, none have come close to the food on Destiny Islands.

A young waitress, no more than 15 years old, soon approached my table. She was trying her best to hold back her fear, but was failing badly. She shivered as she started to talk, "**He-Hello sir... Wha-What can I-I get for you?**" As I turned to look at her directly, she went a pale white, making me believe she would faint any moment. In as calm, and nice voice as I could make, as not to scare her more, I answered her. "_I'll have some orange juice and the breakfast special, if you don't mind._" She bowed and rose to write the order. "**Y-Yes sir.**" She was about to leave, when I stopped her. "_Oh and young lady..._" I swear she turned two shades paler, if it was possible. "_Please don't be nerves. I wouldn't dare hurt such a pretty, young lady like you, let alone, anyone else. I'm just passing through this town. I'm only a warrior who protects those who need it, though I may not look it._" I gave her a kind smile, as I took my feet off the table.

I could tell she wasn't the bravest of the waitresses, but had most likely been forced to waid my table by the others. Within a few seconds, she went from a pale white to a rosy pink. Mostly blushing from me complementing her looks. "**Thank you sir. I'll get your order now.**" She rushed off to the kitchen, where the other waitresses asked her about me. She was like most girls I had seen. Scared that I might suddenly decide to slice their head off. Another thing that had changed in me was my sense of hearing, which had become very acute. So acute, that I could hear people talking outside in the street, even over the clamor of the tavern, and when the heavy wooden door was shut. I was a totally different person after I was sealed behind the door. Come to think of it, I don't even remember how I escaped from the door of light. When did I-

"**Here you are sir.**" She startled me from my train-of-thought, as she started to set down my order. "_Thank you... What's your name?_" She smiled and responded, "**I'm Alica. How about you?**" I was startled by how quickly she changed from that scared girl, to this now bright lady. "_Name's, Riku._" I shook her hand gently, as not to hurt her. "**Riku... That's a cool name. Did your mother or father give you it?**" "_I think it was my mother._" She was about to ask another question when the voice of her boss broke in. "**_Alica! Get back to work!_**" "**Yes, sir.**" She seemed sad at having our small chat cut short. I could tell there was a lot more she wanted to know. I stared on my meal, which was some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. I finished up the meal and juice, and when up to the front to pay my bill.

I turned back to the table and got my coat. After putting it on, I headed toward Alice and some of the other waitresses. "_Hello, Alica._" "**Oh hi, Riku. Are you leaving so soon?**" I scratched the back of my head, given a small smile. "_Yeah, but first, can you come over here?_" "**Okay.**" I led her to a empty corner of the tavern, just out of hearing or seeing distance of the other waitresses. "_Here, I wanted to give this to you without the others knowing._" I placed a 100 Gil in her hands, and closed them around the money. "**For me?**" I nodded. "**Thank you!**" "_I want you to buy something nice, Okay?_" She nodded, her face a beet red with shyness, and hurried off to the kitchen. I left the tavern, and headed down the now crowded street.

I swear as soon as I was out the door, almost everyone took a breath of relief. I thought maybe I should go back in and scare them with some corny line like, 'Here's Johnny!' or… I don't know what the hell to say. I would just make them know I heard their sighs, but I was just thinking childish. I was 20 already, I needed to act like it. I wasn't the little confused kid from a backwater planet anymore. I walked off as the sky shone a golden orange as the sun rose high free from the rain clouds.

-

**Sai:** Please review and look for the next chapter! I'll have bio's for the characters avalible soon!


	5. Chapter 04 : A Day In The Town Of Clayou...

**Sai:** Next chapter's here! I got 2 reviews, both from one person! Yay! Thanks, x snickerz! This chapters for you! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer Voice:** Sai-ryo Aura Feana doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Series, or any other anime or manga that appears in this fic... she only clam's her own characters, which appear later and that includes me unfortunately, and some of the names she uses! Now lawyers can't sue us for the shirts off our back, or rip our living flesh off of us.

**Chapter 4 - A Day In The Town Of Clayous **

I continued to follow the street, until I came to the store I was looking for. The sign was well weathered, but the words 'Weapon Shop' could still be made out. I walked up to the door, a sign read 'Open', so I headed in. Upon entering the shop, a bell rung that was attached to the frame. "**I'll be right with you!**" A youthful voice of a woman came from the back room. A woman in her early 30's came to the front, behind the small counter. "**Yes, how can I help you?**" She answered nicely, not making a 'rude' mention to my blindfold, like most I meet in weapon shops. "_Can you fix this sword?_" I took out my Soul Eater and laid it on the counter. The blade was dull, and cracked from years of almost constant use. It had certainly seen better days.

"**Hmm... Yes, I believe my husband can mend this blade back in shape.**" She picked up the sword, almost dropping it from not realizing how truly heavy it was. After she got a good grip on it, she took it to the back room. I heard a big, deep, strong voice answer her as they talked. She soon returned, her kind eye's looking upon me. "**It'll take some time to repair.**" "_That's Okay. I'll come back around 10 O'clock to pick it up, if that's alright?_" "**That'll be fine. It should be done by then.**" "_I'll see you later then._" I left the store, and headed toward a small park that was in the middle of the town. "_What should I do for the next 9 to 10 hours? Let's see its 11:30 right now, so I could stock up on supplies before I leave later._" I walk past the small fountain in the center of the park. A metal sign read; "_In Honor Of The Founder And First Mayor Of Clayous, Kilrosen Claytous._" Clayous... A town unaware of the danger that crawls just outside its limits.

I headed over to a item shop I had seen when I first came here. After almost an hour of searching, I located the shop. Inside, tons of potions, ethers, echo screens, mega potions; just about anything you could name in medical potions, was here. The only problem was, where? This place was a war zone compared to Sora's room, which was almost never clean, or neat. Trying not to kill myself, I made my way to the front counter. "_Hello? Is anyone here?_" I called out, afraid that if I went in deeper, I might never find my way back. "**Yes? May I help you?**" A small old man in his late 80's was behind the counter. "_Hi, I'd like to buy 20 potions, 10 antidotes, and 15 ethers._" "**Okey-doke!**" The man disappeared behind the counter, only to return a few minutes later, with the items I needed. "_How much?_" "**That'll be 200 gil, please.**" I gave him the money and traced my way back through the wasteland of junk. I finally found the door, and left the 'deathtrap' of a store.

I decided to burn some time off in the park. As I came around a corner, I was beamed in the back of the head with a Blitzball. "_Ouch! Hey, who threw that?_" I yelled. I picked up the Blitzball and looked it over. Just then, four young boys, each only about 10 to 11 years old, came up to me. "**Sorry about that sir, but can we have our Blitzball back?**" The thought of popping it right there crossed my mind, but I held back my anger. "_Sure. Here you go kid._" I tossed them the Blitzball, as their faces filled with smiles of having their toy returned. In that instant, I remembered how Tidus and Wakka had practiced long days, just to perfect the game and themselves for when they would become the star players. Just then I was curious as to how long these kids had played. "_So, how long have you guys been playing?_" One of the boys responded excitedly, "**About 2 years now!**" As he finished, another spoke up. "**We're going to be just like the worlds two best players!**" I knew right away, they were talking about Tidus and Wakka. Their dream did come true; they were now the star players of the 'Destiny Waves', Destiny Island's Home Team, and one of the best teams you'll see at a Blitzball Championship Tournament.

Just then one of the kids yelled out. "**Man, I wish I could meet them someday.**" I couldn't help it, "_You know what? I grew up with Wakka and Tidus._" "**Really!**" All four said at once. I should have stopped there, "_Yeah, they're two of my best friends. We would practice this game together. They even showed me how to pull off some of their moves._" "**Could you show us?**" Great, I was out numbered. Riku-0, Pride-299. I knew my pride would be the undoing of me sooner or later, but then again, there was nothing else I could do, and it would help pass the time. "_Alright, I guess I could show a few._" I took off my coat, making sure to take off my belt and keep my Keyblade hidden from the boys. I took the ball, and threw it up. It was good that I had learned to do these moves out of the water. I did a back flip, jumped into the air and did Tidus's famous signature 'Jecht Shot' kick!

The Blitzball went shooting off, hitting one of the trees, bouncing right back at me. I caught it; just as I did a front flip and land on the ground. "_How was that?_" I smirked as I turned to face them. "**No Way!**" "**He did it even though he's blind!**" (sweat drop) Kids... "**Wow!**" "**That Was So COOL!**" The boys were so excited I thought they might explode if they continued any longer. "**You actually pulled off Tidus's most famous move, and you did it with no water area!**" One said, his eyes wide with amazement. "**I bet Tidus couldn't do that!**" Oh, boy. If Tidus had heard that, he would have been rampaging for days about it. "**Can you do another?**" All four looked at me with pleading eyes. Man, what have I gotten myself into? Riku-0, Pride-300. A new record ladies and gentlemen. Despite the one boy calling me blind, I agreed. "_Why not._" I did moves I hadn't done since I was 14. I even surprised myself that I could remember how each one was performed, and that I was even able to pull them off.

The sun's light slowly crept away as I grew tired. I sat down under one of the trees; the green grass was cool to the touch of my warm skin. "**Wow! You could be on any of the Pro Blitzball Teams if you really wanted!**" One of the smaller boy's exclaimed. Here we go again. Riku-0, Pride-301. "_Yeah, I guess I could._" "**Boys! Dinners ready!**" Some women yelled out from the edge of the park. "**That's our mom's. Well, see ya!**" The boy's run off, the smallest carrying the Blitzball. I got up from the grass, I had almost no energy. I had totally forgotten about eating lunch, and was starving. I swayed as I picked up my coat, belt, and sword. It was almost too heavy to lift. I shuffled my feet across the ground, back over to the tree. A light wind flowed in the quiet air, as I laid my sword next to the tree and using my coat as a pillow, laid down. I soon dosed off for what I thought was only a few minutes.

**Sai:** Please review and look for the next chapter! I'll have a bio for Riku avalible soon! The other characters I've done, I can't release until Part 2... Sorry guys!


	6. Chapter 05 : A Moment Of Peace

**Sai:** Next chapter is here! I got 1 review! Yay! Thanks, Krimzon Lily! This chapters for you! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer Voice:** Sai-ryo Aura Feana doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Series, or any other anime or manga that appears in this fic... she only clam's her own characters, which appear later and that includes me unfortunately, and some of the names she uses! Now lawyers can't sue us for the shirts off our back, or rip our living flesh off of us.

**Chapter 5 - A Moment Of Peace **

"**_It's time to get up, Riku..._**"

"_Huh?_" I woke up wary, looking for who had called me. It sounded like a girl, but though it seemed close it also seemed distant. It came to me that I was alone under the tree, but couldn't help to feel like someone was watching me. I had recovered my energy, but my stomach growled loudly. "_What time is it?_" Off in the distance, almost like it was answering me, I heard a clock chime that it was 9 o'clock. "_It's getting late. Wait! I have to pick up my Soul Eater!_" I put on my belt and rehooked my Oblivion to the side. I slipped on my coat, as I headed toward the weapon shop. The uneasy feeling of hidden eyes in the shadows, continued to follow me.

I soon arrived and walked in the shop. "**I thought that was you. Your 30 minutes late, you know.**" "_Sorry, I fell asleep and lost track of time._" My stomach growled loudly as I stood there. "**You haven't had anything to eat, have you?**" Suddenly one of the young boy's I had seen earlier came down from the second story. "**Mom! You won't believe what this guy was doing to day! He was pulling off some of Tidus's and Wakka's Pro Blitzball moves!**" The boy turns to see me and points at me with amazement. "**Hey! That's him mom! That's the blind man I was talking about!**" (sweat drop) Why me? His mom was shocked at him saying that right in front of me. "**Josh! I can't believe you just said that right in front of him!**" I could see her eye's full of worry that I might try and harm the boy. (sigh) It never fails. "**I'm so sorry sir! Please forgive him!**" "_Hey, it's okay. I get this a lot from kids. By the way, my name's Riku._"

"**Josh! Say you're sorry to Mr. Riku.**" Mister... That's a new one. "**I'm sorry, Mr. Riku.**" "_Hey. You don't have to call me mister. Just call me Riku, Okay?_" Josh nodes his head. "**Please, won't you join us for dinner? As a way of saying sorry?**" She just doesn't give up on saying your sorry, does she? I have to end this before it get's worse. "_Yes, that would be nice._" I followed her and Josh to the backroom, where her husband sat at a large table. "**Well, and who might this be?**" The man's face was weathered from working over the hot flames, but his eye's shone with compassion. "_Hello sir. My name is Riku._" I bowed in respect of the man. It was a common tradition here to bow to the person who was of higher standing. I happened to be the one this time, with the lowest standing. After all, it was his home, and he was a father too.

"**Please, sit yourself down. It's been a while since someone's joined us for dinner.**" I could tell he was about to say it. "**I know I maybe sounding rude, but are you really blind?**" Bingo. He said it. "**Huney!**" The woman punch's her husband's arm. "**What? I tried to say it without offending. I was just wondering, because that sword was used quite abit to get in that condition. It would be almost impossible for him to have used it if he's blind.**" At least he said it nicer that most who asked. I knew she was about to go into her 'sorry' rant again, so I quickly responded. "_I didn't mind him saying it._" She looked at me in worry. "**Are you sure?**" I nodded. "_In truth, I'm not blind._" This time it was Josh who asked. "**Your not? Then, why do you wear a blindfold?**" This is going to be a long night.

"_Which would you think was weirder; A man who has demon eyes that show a hidden past regret, or a man who hide's his eyes from the faces of innocents, with a cloth of false hope's, but can see perfectly despite the fabric?_" Josh and his mother stood dumbfounded. The man looked at me with understanding; he knew what I meant somehow. "**If you want, you don't have to show. That's your own choice.**" His wife and son looked at him like they missed something. "**Here, let me get supper.**" She turned to a pot on the stove and carried it to the table. As she lifted the lid, a heavy odor of a beef stew filled the air. The smell reminded me of my mom's stew, she would always make on Sundays. She turned back to the kitchen, and returned with four bowls and spoons. She served her husband first, and then turned to me. "**How much would you like?**" "_Two scoops, please._" I said as I took off my coat and belt, laying them on the back of the chair and sat down. She smiled and served my share, and then served Josh and herself.

She sat down and we began to eat the meal. To my surprise, it tasted like my mom's. It gave me a comforting feeling inside. I soon finished and politely asked for a second helping. She gladly poured me more; she smiled seeing that I had a healthy appetite. Then, after about 10 minutes of silence, Josh spoke up. "**So, where are you from, Riku?**" I stared at the kid for a second before I answered. "_Destiny Islands._" I answered kindly. "**Wow, you really did mean it when you said you grew up with Tidus and Wakka! How long have you known them?**" "_For about 14 years now. Though we haven't had any contact the last few years. I've been traveling for the past 6 years._" I took a scoop full of the wonderful stew, swallowing it down quickly with delight. "_By the way, I haven't gotten you and your wife's name yet, sir._" He smiled kindly, and answered. "**My name's Banard, and this here is my wife, Mary.**" "_It was nice to get to know you, but I better get going now._" Josh looked down, sad that I was leaving. "_Hey, Josh._" He looked up at me in surprise. "_If I see Tidus and Wakka, I'll have them sign a Blitzball. Then I'll return for abit and give it to you, okay?_"

He looked at me in surprise and burst out with happiness. I smiled at him with a small smirk, as he jumped around like a monkey. "_How much for the repairs._" "**It's about 250 gil.**" I reached into my pocket and got 500 Gil out and handed it to Mary. "_Keep the change._" "**Thank you!**" She left and soon returned with my sword. I knew she deserved it for not only being so caring, but because she reminded me of my own mother, who I never got to tell how much I cared about her. "**Here you are.**" I nodded and took the sword from her. I gathered my belt and Oblivion, and slipped on my coat. I said my goodbye's to them and left the shop. I walked a block or two and decided to check the quality of the repairs. I walked over to a street light and inspected the Soul Eater in the dim light. I was speechless at how sharp the blade was now. The blade appeared strong, but extremely light, lighter than it had ever been. I tested its speed by slashing it in a few combo moves I had learned over the years. The sword sang a light tune as it cut the cool night air with ease. I was amazed; it had never been able to sing like this, nor had I been able to slash it with such speed. The tune was a sweet melody, which almost seemed unearthly. He truly deserved all the Gil I had given. I stopped my testing and placed my Soul Eater in its holster on my belt. I then started to head back to the hotel.

After some time, I arrived upon a large town square. Had I taken a wrong turn somewhere? "_Odd. I don't remember seeing this area before._" I walked to the center of the square, and stared at a large church that was at the far east end. The candles inside gave the stained glass windows a trancing beauty, but left an eerie feeling afterwards. A small chill ran though me, mostly because of coolness of the night air, but something else was bothering me. I the distance a clock chimed twelve times. "_Midnight..._" I breathed out. I was sure it was only about 10:30 p.m. when I left the weapon shop. I was sure I had only been walking only about thirty minutes max. The hotel would most likely be closed up for the night. Maybe I could ask Mary, if I could spend what was left of the night at the shop. I turned to trace my way back to the weapon shop, when I heard footsteps.

At first, I thought it was a late night walker. A simple citizen of this small town, who took extra early morning walks. I started to walk away, when I suddenly heard the snicker...

**Sai:** Please review and look for the next chapter! Thanks again, Krimzon Lily and x snickerz! Glad you like the story! Krimzon Lily if you think the story is deep now... wait till you get to the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 06 : A Old Foe

**Sai:** Next chapter is here! I got another review! Yay! Thanks, silverbeau! This chapters for you! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer Voice:** Sai-ryo Aura Feana doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Series, or any other anime or manga that appears in this fic... she only clam's her own characters, which appear later and that includes me unfortunately, and some of the names she uses! Now lawyers can't sue us for the shirts off our back, or rip our living flesh off of us.

**Chapter 6 - A Old Foe **

"**_Ha, ha, ha, ha..._**"

Turned to ask what was funny, but faced no one. I search around, but soon turned to leave again, thinking that I was hearing things. I had only gotten a few steps, when I heard the snicker again, but this time it was louder, and closer...

I couldn't see it, but I heard it. I reacted quickly as I pulled out my Soul Eater to block the sword on my left. The wielder locked our swords for only a second, before they flipped high over me, landing several feet behind me. I spun around fast to face my attacker, only to face a man slightly older than myself standing there. He wore an outfit similar to my own, and held a long black blade swallow with a dark gold staff handle.

I knew from the first glance, who he was. Although his appearance had changed greatly. His once neatly smoothed hair was now longer and more ragged, as though he had never fully recovered from the immense battle and end to his reign. His grayish white hair came to about lower back length, but grew whiter the further down it went. He also appeared far younger than when I last saw him, nearly 4 or 5 years ago. Funny how thoughts you wanted to forget, suddenly return to your memory when in danger. Although his outer physical appearance had greatly changed, his inner soul... no, his heart itself had the same evil presence of Darkness as before.

Dread ensnared me as his bright orangish-yellow eye's seemed to look straight into my heart. His insanely familiar smile creped across his face as he spoke. "**_Riku... It's been almost five years now... Your powers have grown greatly..._**" He just can't seem to stop thinking about power for just a few minutes, can he? "**_Why don't you come back to the eternal Darkness with me? We could rule all together as partners with our power!_**" Guess he can't. I shook off the fear that held me and responded. "_Never! I'll never become a puppet of the Darkness, let alone make the same mistakes again, Ansem!_" It felt good to yell at him, I had been too confused when I was younger to even make a small argument. I released some of the anger I had bottled up by yelling it out loud and strong. "**_Riku... You can make this easy or hard... It's rare for a person to be born with such powers... It would be a shame to waste such talent... I'll give you one more chance... Come back with me! Become the Darkness once more!_**" His face grew more twisted and insane, if it was even possible, and he seemed to glow with a strange blackish blue aura of pure Darkness.

"_Aren't you a ball of sunshine, today?_" I said in a cocky manner. "_You know, it's so ironic for a villain to arrive at midnight. How old school can you get, Ansem?_"A smirk fell across my face as I stood my ground. Ansem's face grew sharp in anger of my insult about his power of the Darkness. The aura around him grew larger and darker, slowly, but fast enough to be noticed. Although I was still smiling at my smart arse comment, deep inside, I was scared to death of the power he was emitting.

**Sai:** Please review and look for the next chapter! Thanks again, silverbeau! I feel so loved! Glad you like the story! Wait till I throw in the evil little twist... Hehehe...

**Riku:** I'm scared to know what your planing... You haven't been quiet sane these last few weeks, as to say...

**Sai:** So? You'll just have to wait and see... Lalalalala...


	8. Chapter 07 : Battle Of Fate

**Sai:** Hey there... Sorry I haven't updated for a long time... I had some major school porjects to do, and then I had to get ready for the finals, and EOC's! XX I fried my brain, but now I don't have anything else to do, and school is over for summer tomorrow! So, I'm going to update in celebration! Also, sorry I didn't update fast enough, Krimzon Lily... Now, Disclaimer! Your up now!

**Disclaimer Voice:** Sai-ryo Aura Feana doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Series, or any other anime or manga that appears in this fic... she only clam's her own characters, which appear later and that includes me unfortunately, and some of the names she uses! Now lawyers can't sue us for the shirts off our back, or rip our living flesh off of us. She is also very, very sorry for the long wait... Now enjoy the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 - Battle Of Fate **

I watched as his power grew faint, no, he was focusing it. His sword glowed a dim red, as he pointed it at me. "**_Your childish antics will end here, Riku! You will become Darkness again, or die!_**" Sheesh… like I have a choice… He moved swiftly as he closed in and slashed at my head. I ducked and came up on his right. I swung my Soul Eater at his side, but only grazing it as he reacted. "_Damn..._" I swore under my breath as I pulled back. Ansem's orange eye's seemed to glow brighter from the small cut, as if the pain was enjoyable. Stupid lunatic.

He back flipped and landed on a ledge of a nearby building. He raised his free hand and said a language I had never heard, but some how I understood. A bright red signet with strange writing appeared, and a blast of fire flew at me. "_That was close..._" I said as the blast barely missed me as I jumped clear of it. I rolled and got to my feet with a small jump and side spin in the air. I looked at where Ansem was to find him gone!

"_What the...!_" I felt the sword cut across my left brow, but only cutting it lightly. My blindfold was cut off and fell to the floor. My yellow eye's glowed brightly on the dark floor of the square. Blood ran lightly down the left side of my face. "_Why you bastard!_" I yelled as I locked swords with him. He looked me in the eyes; the evil smirk was still on his face. "**_You have grown quite strong, but you have failed to release the power that lies inside of you. If you give up now, I'll tell you all that you what to know and more, Riku._**" He looked at me more calmly, but he still had a glow of the evil flame in his eyes. "_NO WAY I'M EVER GOING TO JOIN YOU AGAIN! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD, ANSEM!_" I screamed as I found myself overpowering Ansem in our sword lock. "**_So you're finally seeing your true power._**" That was it! I had enough of this power crap!

I felt a strange charge of energy run through my body as I shoved Ansem back and raised my hand. I suddenly spoke a language like Ansem's, but it was a different chant than the one earlier. A strange ball of what seemed to be blue lightning suddenly formed in my hand's flat palm as it faced Ansem. A bolt of the strange energy shot out at Ansem, as he stood there wide eyed for some reason. The bolt hit him dead on, as he went flying backwards. "_I actually hit him?_" was all I could say as I stood there dumfounded from me being able to hit him with a strong attack, but mostly from me being able to summon it.

"_How did I do that? What was it?_" I said weakly as I looked at my hands. "**_It was the power I was speaking of._**" I looked up to see the dust had settled and Ansem was still standing, but his left hand was holding his chest area. I thought I saw blood dripping down his hands, but he was to far away to really tell. "**_You should not have been able to call it forth at your current level, but in your anger at me, your subconscious summoned it without your full realization._**" He laughed lightly, as he walked closer. "**_I am simply amazed at you, Riku. You know so little of what you are now, but still find a way to summon what you don't understand. Simply amazing._**" He chuckled.

He continued forward at a maddeningly slow pace. His laugh was growing more than annoying at this point. I felt like this battle would never end at this maniac's pace. I had to do something to end it once and for all. "**_So will you join me?_**" Ansem stood there, his left hand at his side now, and looked at me in that stupid evil way. I couldn't take it anymore! It was all too much! I wanted it all to end! Why? Why does he continue to ask me! I clenched my fist and gripped my sword hard. I raised my Soul Eater, ready for my final attack. "_NEVER, you fucking bastard!_" I screamed as I dashed forward at a wild speed, plunging my sword into his chest. I though it was over, that I had won, but soon found I couldn't have been more wrong...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sai:** Sorry it's short... The next chapter is much the same... But Part 2 has longer chapters... And I mean LONG chapters! Anyways, please press that lonely little review button! It needs attention! If you review, another chapter will magicly appear too! So, review alot! It makes me happy when I get reviews, and when I'm happy... I type more of the story! So make me really happy so I can wright faster!


	9. Chapter 08 : The End Or Something More

**Sai:** sitting in chair listening to 'Dot Hack Sign' songs So... tired... yawn Disclaimer, hurry up and say your lines before I fall asleep!

**Disclaimer Voice:** Whatever... Sai-ryo Aura Feana doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Series, or any other anime or manga that appears in this fic... she only clam's her own characters, which appear later and that includes me unfortunately, and some of the names she uses! Now lawyers can't sue us for the shirts off our back, or rip our living flesh off of us. Now go to sleep, before I knock you out! silence Sai?

**Sai:** ZZZZzzzzzzz... sleeping

**Disclaimer Voice:** OO That was fast... I guess, read and enjoy the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 - The End Or Something More? **

His face filled with dread, but quickly and suddenly, it changed to a smile so evil, that it froze me where I stood. Then quicker than I could react, he ripped the Soul Eater from his chest and stabbed it into my stomach!

Pain filled my whole body as blood and stomach acid filled my throat, causing me to chough up the sick mixture. He yanked the sword from my body, as blood flowed freely from the wound. Holding my stomach, I backed away from Ansem. My vision blurred and soon all began to spin. I fell to my knee's hunched in pain, wishing it all to stop. I could hear him toss my Soul Eater on the ground. He neared as my vision blurred in and out.

"**_It's pathetic to see something as rare as you, Riku, go to waste. It make's me sick._**" He reached down and grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up. I growled weakly as I death glared him in the eyes. I wasn't about to let him see me cry. He raised his right leg back and kicked me backwards a few feet. I laid face first on the ground. He looked down at me in disgust and turned away. I struggled off my chest and flipped over to my back, as his footsteps vanished from hearing range. Pain seared through me as I landed with a hard flop, causing me to gag and chock raggedly on the blain liquid that lingered in my throat.

Thunder echoed as I laid on the cold ground. I tried to swallow, only to be filled with a sharp pain. Rain started to fall lightly, as I looked up at the sky. My hand's are soaked in my own blood. ( _I was such a fool, a complete idiot!_ ) Was all I could think. My rage soon turned to sadness and grief. I wouldn't be able to tell them how sorry I was. I closed my eyes as tears formed, running down my cheeks, like the diamonds of heaven, but they were far from that of an angel's blessing. They were that of a sour demon, lost to his own sorrow and despair.

"**_Riku... Please don't cry..._**"

"_That voice..._" I said hoarsely as I open my eye's to see a hooded figure, in a outfit just like mine, standing next to me. Their hood was drawn, but lose strands of white hair flowed in the light wind as they sat down on their knees. The person gently lifted my head and rested it in their lap. They rested a hand over my wound; it stung slightly as a green glow emitted from their palm as they whispered a light cure spell. The bleeding stopped, but the pain still remained.

I stared into the face, only to see it was a girl with a sorrowful expression. As she pulled back her hood, I noticed her eyes were a bright golden yellow like mine, but gave off a feeling of hope. Her face was kind looking and she appeared to be the same age as me. Her white hair fell loosely and free on her forehead and around her face, as she pulled it out from the inside of the jacket. It fell down almost to her waist, but stopped a inch or two short.

I slowly pulled off my glove on my left hand, raising it to feel her face. I had to know if she was real, or if I was going mad on the edge of death. I touch her cheek, which was warm and soft. She didn't seem to mind and smiled calmly at me. She raised her right hand and laid it atop my own. The water gave her a halo of unearthly light, as it dampened her pure white hair which fell to a neon blue near the tips.

"**_You aren't going mad. I'm real._**"

She chuckled lightly in a heavenly voice as she smiled with joy. I wanted to know who she was, where she came from, why she had eyes like me, and how she even knew my name. So many questions filled my mind as the rain started to fall harder. My vision started to darken, and before I could speak a single word, I passed into the threshold of my mind.

"**_Don't worry... You won't die here... I won't let you lose hope... Just rest now, Riku... Just rest..._**"

Silence...

I felt her brush away the locks of hair that had fallen over my face, stroking my brow's wound and cheek in a soothing manner, as my body and senses went numb. Then all went blank.

This Is Where My Story Truly Begins...

**P A R T 1 - H o w I t B e g a n E n d**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sai:** wakes up This is the end of Part 1... Part 2 takes up on the next chapter! That means LONG chapters! The first chapter is not that long but the others will get longer... or shorter... depends on what's happening at that point in the story... mutters to herself Anyways... Thanks for all the reviews so far! Glad you all like the story! Wish I had more readers and reviews thought... sniffles Also, if you look down below... you'll see a sad little button that needs some clicking to make it happy! And if it's happy, I'm happy... and that means more chapters! So please review! curls up on desk and goes back to sleep ZZZzzzzz...


	10. Chapter 09 : The Girl & Unknown Truth

**Sai:** I'm... melting! fall's into a slump on ground Sooooo hot out... Need... air conditioning... and a glass of cold water...

**Disclaimer Voice:** OO I'm freeeeee! Finally! runs around in circle's

**Sai:** I said I was hot, not dead, baka! throws book at DV Just say your lines already!

**Disclaimer Voice:** rubs head Fine... Sai-ryo Aura Feana doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Series, or any other anime or manga that appears in this fic... she only clam's her own characters, which appear later and that includes me unfortunately, and some of the names she uses! Now lawyers can't sue us for the shirts off our back, or rip our living flesh off of us. There...

**Sai:** Good... Now, to climb into the fridge for some coolness... goes inside fridge and shuts door

**Disclaimer Voice:** OO Your a freak, Sai!

**Sai:** poke's head out Yeah... What else is new? goes back in

**Disclaimer Voice:** She's creepy... shivers Please read and enjoy the chapter!

**Sai:** pops back out Oh... Also, saying once again... This is the beginning to Part 2... Now Enjoy! goes back in

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P A R T 2 - A N e w S t a r t B e g i n**

**Chapter 1 - The Girl & Unknown Truth **

"**How's he doing? Has his wound healed yet?**"

"**_He's doing better and yes... The wound has almost healed completely now._**"

"**Thanks to your healing magic and potions! You've always been good at that.**"

"**_I get it from my mother's side, plus... I have my uncle and aunt to thank also._**"

"**Hehehe... Yeah, Mesan and Yunaleska are great teachers in magic arts.**

"**_It run's in the family, I guess..._**"

"**You said his wounds are healed. Shouldn't he be awake by now?**"

"**_Oh yes, he's going to leap out of bed any second now, and run around the room like a nut case._**"

"**I didn't mean that way ... But it would be funny to see though...**"

"**_You're hopeless... Let's just drop the subject._**"

"**So... How old do you think he is? 18, 20, or maybe 40!**"

"**_It's hard to say, but I doubt he's anywhere near 40. I think he's around 20._**"

"**Same as you, hu?**"

"**_Well, we won't know until he wakes up, now will we?_**"

"**Someone's got a sharp tongue today... So, what do you think his name is?**"

"**_How should I know? You'll have to hold your questions until he wakes up._**"

"**That'll take too long! It's already been a week! Maybe we should poke him awake!**"

"**_Ikira! You're just going to have to wait! By the way, isn't it Jake's turn to help out at the tavern today?_**"

"**Ack! I totally forgot! And he had the nerve to say it was Allen's turn!**"

"**_I think Jake was going to hang out at the clock tower today. You'll most likely find him there._**"

"**Thanks! I'm _soooo_ going to kick his ass for skipping again! This make's the third time this month alone!**"

What I guessed to be one of the two girls, most likely the one who wouldn't stop asking questions, quickly speed out of the room as her footstep echoed slightly. She stomped down wooden stairs from the sound of it as finally the faint sound of a slamming door echoed up from below.

( _Jeez... What was that about? Did they say I've been out a week? How can I even be alive? I though Ansem ran me through with the Souleater? There's no way I could have lived after that wound, even with Curaga, I still wouldn't have healed enough to have pulled through..._)

The other girl, who had stayed behind let out a small giggle; drawing me out of my thoughts, before her soft footsteps started to move around, the floor creaking lightly in her wake. She started to softly hum a song I couldn't place, as soft words where sung to the rhythm.

"**_Here my plead, here my cry, answer me...Oh summer sky! The hymn of remorse, echoes through the night... Morning rain, wise crane, tell me where this pain...Of mourning came! The songs of sorrow, shout out loud now..._**"

The song stopped short, as I heard the girl shift around. I guessed something had made her slightly uneasy. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering what would meet my line of vision, but all I was greeted by was a swirling ceiling fan above me. My head throbbed numbly as my eyes adjusted to the bright lighting of the room. It must have been some time around early morning or late afternoon because of the intensity of the light rays coming from what I guessed was a near by window.

(_Am I dead, or am I dreaming?_)

I looked at the window from which the sun's light was coming through; it was near the end of the bed. I was a little startled to see a girl with long neon blue hair standing there, looking at the twilight lit sky. A light breeze came through the open window, making her hair flow as she stood there humming away with another one of her unknown songs. The faint sounds of people echoed from below, as she turned around to face me. For a instant she seemed slightly shocked, but her face quickly filled with happiness as she smiled kindly at me, her head absently tilting to the side as she did. Her bangs fell lightly over her eyes, framing her face as she brushed back a longer lock that had slipped into her view.

( _Who is she? That smile... That face... They're so hauntingly familiar, but why?_)

"**_I'm glad to see your awake, Riku. I didn't know when you would come to again._**"

It was then, in that instant, that it hit me. I tried to speak, but found no voice. I tried again, but all I got was a dull pain from my dry throat. All I could force out was a weak grunt from my dry throat. She walked up next to me and picked up a glass of liquid off the nightstand, carefully sitting next to me on the bed.

"**_Here's some water._**"

She brought a glass to my mouth and tilted it slowly. My pride was saying to act tough, but I ignored it. Shoving it to the side, I took a slow sip from the glass. It was cool, not teeth chilling cold... Making it more refreshing to my sore throat as it flowed down. I drank nearly all of it, before stopping for a breath. She turned to set down the glass, taking her attention off myself for a bit. My pride slowly got the better of me then, as I tried to sit up. I didn't get far though; my body felt heavy, like bricks, and was sore all over. I let myself fall back into the sheets, letting out a small grunt as a dull sting of pain ran through me.

"**_Don't push yourself, your body's still banged up quite a bit. Just rest for now._**"

She smiled nicely at me as I laid there. Our eyes met... Bright Aquamarine greeting gentle crimson amber. So much like Ansem, but not holding the anger, hate... darkness. Shook my head slightly as I tried one more time, and found my voice, though it was weak and cracked.

"_You're... girl... from... night..._"

"**_I'm glad you remembered me. I'm surprised though, you know even though my appearance has changed?_**"

I then remembered, her hair was white with some blue, not completely blue. Her eyes were no longer the eerie yellow, but a beautiful bright crimson amber. They reminded me of a ruby, only golden in a amber tint.

"_How... did you?_"

"**_It's because I'm a Non-Existent One, or what you might just call a Neo._**"

"_A Neo? What in the worlds is a Non-Existent One?_"

"**_One who was lost to darkness, but never lost themselves to it completely. Some how the heart, soul, and memories over come the dark, but the body is too weak to do such a thing and are cast off._**"

"_I don't really understand._"

"**_It mean's we're just shadows, mere shells, a reflection of who we once were. Because I have no true body now, I can change my appearance to what I will it. It's the same kind of abilities you have now..."_**

"_The same as mine... What do you mean?_"

"**_It means, Riku... you are a Neo, like me..."_**

"_Wha! How the hell can I be a Neo!_"

Shock took me, I couldn't understand. How could I feel like myself, but at the same time, not be? I was just some incomplete being? A stupid shell! It just didn't make sense!

"_But... How? When did I become one?_"

"**_You were possessed once, right? Meaning, your heart and soul, were separated from your body for that amount of time in which you were under that being's control._**"

"_Yes... Ansem possessed me..._"

I replied regrettively, as dark memories filled my head, but I shook them off like leafs in the wind.

"**_When that happens, ones heart and soul are separated from their body, but instead of becoming a Heartless, your heart and soul became trapped behind the door of Kingdom Hearts, correct?_**"

All I could do was nod as I listened. I was dumbfounded by it all. It's not the best way to wake up after you thought you were dead.

"**_Do you remember how you got out?_**"

At first I wasn't sure, but slowly fragment's of the past creep back into my mind.

"_All I remember is a voice talking to me, telling me about my friend's, and a Keyblade._"

I slowly sat up, ignoring the pain coming from my stomach. I looked at my Oblivion Keyblade, which was on a chair nearby. A flashback of a path in the darkness, and a strange voice flooded my mind.

"_I was following a white path in the darkness of Kingdom Hearts, and the next thing I knew I was in a strange world all alone, but all I knew was a year or two had passed by and I wore a black raincoat and blindfold. The world was a endless meadow of green._"

"**_It must have been one of the world's in-between, a world of neutral power. They are neither linked to the darkness or light. Your heart must have led you there._**"

"_But, who was the voice? How did they know so much?_"

The girl shook her head sadly, not knowing anymore to the tale. I flopped back down on the bed. My stomach wrenched in pain, as I laid there. I was growing tried again. I guess it wasn't such a smart idea to have sat up earlier. The throbbing pain grew worst as my breath grew heavy. I heard the girl stand up, and leave the room. I started to fall into a deep, painful sleep, when then, I felt a small nudge.

"**_Here, take these. They'll ease the pain._**"

She handed me 2 pills. I took them, swallowing them down in one gulp. I knew I could trust the pills, let alone her. They weren't poison, if they where, then why the hell did she go through the trouble of saving me in the first place? I drank the last of the water before I looked up at her. She smiled at me in such a kind way; you'd have thought her to be a nun or something. She took the glass and left the room. I looked around at the small room; a bookshelf was next to the window. The walls of the room where covered in a peach colored paint, giving off a feeling of warmth to the soul. A wicker chair with light cream colored cushions was in the corner, next to the bookshelf. Several picture frames hung on the walls, most where of landscapes of worlds I had never seen before.

As I looked at each, one caught my attention. Three people where in the picture, two were female, but the other looked like a girl at first glance, but the face and build of the body showed in was a male. One of the girls, was the very one I had just talked to, but she looked to be about 4 in the picture with pure white hair, with bright bluish-green eyes that seemed to almost be glowing. The man had white hair that almost reached his knees, which caused my first glance to think he was a she. He was a few year's older than 20 by this looks, but his eyes were bright green and contained the same kind of glow as the girl's. The other girl was a woman in her early or mid 20's stood next to the man. Her hair was a beautiful neon, sky blue. As I looked more closely at the background of the photo, I suddenly realized... They were standing just outside the gateway of Hollow Bastion! The picture must have been at least 13 to 14 years old, because the castle looked brighter, and holy in the sunlight. Not dark and twisted like how I first saw it.

"**_I see you've found that picture interesting. I was wondering if you would see it or not..._**"

The girl stood in the doorway, a fresh glass of water in her hand. She smiled shyly as she walked over and set down the glass on the table. She eyes met mine for a second time, but this time a deep, painful sorrow filled them. I was a little startled at the change, but she must have had her reasons. I then remembered something...

"_I never asked your name. Who are you?"_

_"**Oh, my name is...**_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sai:** comes out I feel refreshed! Hope you liked the chapter! Hahaha! I'm so evil! I didn't tell you her name yet! Muwhahaha! You'll just have to wait and see... I love cliff hangers! Also, thanks BLACKSHEEP and Aeshma-daeva! I'm glad you like the girl, Aeshma-daeva! Please feed the hungery review button! It need to be fed!

**Review Button:** Feed me, readers! Feed me! I'm starving with only 7 reviews so far! So, feed me! Please!


End file.
